


Room

by Karas_sin



Series: kylux短篇 [6]
Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karas_sin/pseuds/Karas_sin
Summary: 金屋藏娇Hux的房间里藏着一个kylo，定局者上还有另一个热衷与Hux作对的kylo。与此同时，Hux与他的Kylo还有一个重要计划要实行。





	Room

01  
弑星者基地的第一注意事项是绝对不要靠近Hux将军的房间，这条禁令由无数尸体堆积验证而来。即使隔很远就能听到房间里发出奇怪的声音，也千万不要好奇。官方说法是因为将军养了一只猫，叫Milicent，是特别珍贵的宠物。有幸在办公室见过它的书记官们，也不断在私下传说着它拥有和将军同样颜色的毛发。总之，为了生命安全，绝对不要去打探将军的私人生活。即使是KyloRen。  
但显然另一位司令官根本不关心这些，Ren武士的个人日程总是单调固定。作战、向Snoke汇报、冥想，也许还要再加一条和Hux做对。  
所以没有人知道，Hux的房间里还住着一个人。  
Hux又一次和Ren武士在舰桥上不欢而散。等定居者号到达弑星者，他第一时间就离开太空返回自己在星球上的住所。和战舰上那个小而标准的休息室不同，Hux的私人地盘要大很多。他刚走进门，就听见房间深处响起一声猫叫。Hux一边脱掉外套一边向里屋走去，毫不意外看见一个全身赤裸的人侧躺在床上。他背对着自己，Milicent从他怀里探出脑袋盯着Hux。Hux扫了眼凌乱的房间，重重的哼了一声。  
床上的人抬起头转向他，“你回来了？”附带一个懒洋洋并且无害的笑容。  
“说的好像你不知道。”Hux靠近床，抬了抬下巴。对方乖乖地撑起身子，和Milicent一起攀上Hux的身体。一人一猫分别一左一右給了Hux一个轻浅的面颊吻，成功令将军阁下放松了眉间的褶皱。他将Milicent从身上赶了下去，揽住怀中人給了一个深吻。对方温顺的配合着，环紧了hux的脖子。他从Hux粗暴的手指力度上感受到了对方情绪。“不高兴？”他讨好的蹭了蹭对方的脖子，“我又让你生气了？”Hux再度皱起了眉。“那不是你，Kylo。”  
“但那是我的复制体。”Kylo耸了耸肩，“也许我本来就喜欢让你生气。”  
“哦？”Hux将手掌挪到Kylo的屁股上，用力的捏了捏。“为了找理由让我惩罚你？”他们一起倒到床上，Kylo将腿圈到Hux腰上，整个人像一只超大的无尾熊。“发生了什么？”  
“自己看。”Hux解开自己的衣领扣，舔了舔Kylo耳后的肌肤。那痒的让Kylo发出了笑声，他扭了扭腰，将Hux牢牢固定在自己双腿间。他们的裆部隔着薄薄的裤子面料彼此贴近，但仍然可以传递温度。“先进来。”他抬起下巴，将自己的脖子送到hux嘴下。  
“那你最好给我专心一点。”

02  
“所以你们既没有拿到地图，也没有抓回Poe？”  
Kylo枕在Hux的肚子上，手里玩着对方下腹的毛发。上面沾满了两人的体液，湿漉漉的打着卷。Kylo将它们一根根梳理通顺，然后在hux的裤子上蹭干净手指。他们刚才太心急了，Hux一拉下裤裆拉链就将自己塞进了Kylo体内。而Kylo用原力帮Hux摆脱了上衣。他又毁了Hux一件制服，对此Hux狠狠的惩罚了Kylo。现在他们躺在床上，回味着久违的高潮——这次追逐地图的行动让hux差不多离开了基地一周。  
“你认识他？那个飞行员？”hux靠在床头抽烟，另一只手抚摸着Kylo的下巴。他用指甲挠着那些短小的胡须，不断让Kylo转着头想要躲开。“别碰我的胡子。”  
“你这个小懒鬼。”hux捏住kylo的下巴，“准备说再见吧，我一会儿就会替你刮掉它。”  
kylo不高兴的撇了撇嘴，拧了Hux的大腿一把。疼的Hux吸了口气。  
“准确来说是Luke舅舅和他父母认识，所以我也见过几次。”  
“他大概已经死在贾库，不过没有发现尸体。”Hux吸了口烟，不再关心这个话题。“基地怎么样？”  
“一切正常。”Kylo回头冲Hux笑了一下，“你的大炮随时可以发射。”他用手指暗示性地滑过Hux的阴茎，被hux挪开。“别再惹火。”他警告Kylo，拍拍对方的大腿示意起身。“我一会儿还要去见Snoke。”  
Kylo顺从的滚到一旁，看着Hux下床脱掉一片狼藉的裤子。“去汇报？和我一起？”他用原力偷走Hux嘴里的烟，自己吸了一口。“不是和你。”Hux将烟从Kylo嘴里抽走，纠正对方。“你最多和我一起去洗澡。”他拍了拍Kylo的屁股。“你现在脏的让Milicent都嫌弃。”  
“不可能！”Kylo挂到Hux的腰上，“它爱死了，从里到外都是你的味儿。”他低头亲了Hux的下腹一口。为了接下来不会演变成又一场性爱，Hux只好将缠在身上的无骨生物往上托了托。手指顺势从股缝滑了进去。“你想留着给Milicent闻吗？”  
Kylo转了转眼睛，摇头。“不要。”  
“那就听话。”Hux吻了Kylo的眼角，“去洗澡，我帮你弄干净。”

03  
Hux非常擅长打理自己养的原力宠物。他用戴着橡胶手套的手指从内到外地清理着对方，使Kylo趴在浴缸里尖叫着又射了一次。彻底软下来的Kylo乖乖待在Hux怀里，顺从地让对方摆弄着他的下颌。“不准再留胡子。”Hux一边警告Kylo，一边拿起了老式的刮胡刀。“我只是忘记了。”Kylo嘟囔着，同时扭动着身子调整出更舒服的姿势。“你知道在冥想的时候时间总是过的很快。”  
Hux不轻不重地哼了一声，算是接受了这个解释。他将锐利的刀锋贴到Kylo的脖子上，“别动。”Kylo静止下来，他闭上眼睛，将自己整个脑袋都放在Hux手上，任凭处置。而Hux的动作很稳，黑色的细碎毛发很快脱离了Kylo的下巴。Kylo发出了满意的声音，手指忍不住在水下向Hux的阴茎伸去。  
原力指引着他方向。  
他摸到Hux并不是毫无反应的性器，忍不住勾起了嘴角。Hux停下了动作，捏紧了Kylo的下颌。“我说了，别动。”Kylo直接笑了出来，“你明明喜欢。”他用指尖戳着Hux前端的小口，成功感觉到对方绷紧了小腹。他忍不住将自己干净的大白屁股贴上去，“放轻松，我的将军。”Hux只得用大腿固定住怀里不老实的小混蛋。他加快手上动作，迅速使kylo的嘴唇周围恢复了光滑。  
Hux只是满意地摸了摸，就推开了Kylo从浴缸里站起来跨了出去。Kylo也睁开眼转身看着hux，更准确地说是看着小Hux。“你都硬了，还要拒绝我吗？”他趴在浴缸边沿，白的惊人的身躯有一半隐藏在流动的水里——看上去反而刚像一条邪恶的人鱼，正在诱惑水手与他奔赴极乐。  
Hux快速用毛巾将自己擦干后，走回了Kylo面前。“我赶时间。”他居高临下的看着kylo，抬手搁上对方脑袋，并用手指梳理着掌下湿漉漉的黑发。“当然了。”Kylo会意地眨眨眼，抬头含住了面前的性器。他顺利包裹住了Hux的整个阴茎，末了还抬眼看向Hux。  
Hux不由咽了咽口水，并在心里怒骂了一声骚货。  
Kylo立刻回应在他脑子里：“我会听见的！亲爱的将军。”  
Hux挺着腰将自己送进了温暖的喉咙深处，这成功让Kylo迅速涨红了脸。Hux满意地用鼻子哼了声，将手掌贴到Kylo的后颈，开始抽动。这很快就让Kylo没功夫再展示自己原力的强大，他像一条依附在Hux性器上的鱼，只能紧紧抱着对方的腰以避免自己滑进水里。而他不自觉翘起屁股，并难耐地摩蹭着大腿的样子，也隔着透明的水面完全展示给了Hux。  
这让Hux更快地射进了Kylo的嘴里。  
他一直到自己彻底射完并确认掌下的人全部吞下后才退出来。Hux用拇指摸了摸Kylo红肿的嘴角，俯身亲吻他的额角。“干的不错，等我回来奖励你。”

04  
Hux刚进门，就迎接了一个怒气冲冲的Kylo。他皱着眉脱掉手套，不满的看着对方。“我说过穿上衣服。”“我也说过冥想时不能穿衣服。”Kylo将双手叠在胸口，毫不畏惧的盯着Hux。“你要攻击新共和国？”“对。”Hux回了他一个肯定的答复，Kylo立刻将手放到身侧并握紧了拳。他的表情充满了愤怒，原力带动着周围的物件开始颤抖。  
“为什么。”他的牙关咬地很紧，声音听上去也更加低沉。  
“因为他们是敌人。”Hux抬起了下巴，用同样的眼神看着Kylo。  
“他们不是！Snoke才是敌人！”kylo愤怒地吼着，转身向里屋走去。Hux沉默跟了上去。  
Kylo暴躁地赶走了趴在床头的Milicent，换成自己躺了上去。他故意转身背对着Hux，身体蜷缩成一团。Hux只好也跟着单膝跪到柔软的床垫上，并俯身吻了吻Kylo的耳朵。“别闹脾气。”他将Kylo拉进怀里，“与其关心那几个星球，你不如担心下自己的父亲。”  
“那玩意很快就会带队出发去狙击他们。”  
Hux成功感觉到了Kylo一瞬间的僵硬。  
“父亲不会有事的。”Kylo依旧背对着Hux，这让他的声音听上去闷闷不乐。“他才不会带着地图回母亲那里。”他顿了顿，转过身将自己埋进Hux怀里。“是我的错，害他们分开了。”  
“是Snoke。”Hux纠正他，并抱紧了怀中人。“没错。”Kylo的手缠到Hux腰上，他们沉默了一会儿。直到Kylo终于在Hux不间断地抚摸下抬起了头，露出了一双湿润的眼睛。“你真的已经决定了吗？新共和国？”Hux烦躁地翻了个白眼。“你别搞错了，Kylo。和你合作不代表我要站到光明面去，对我来说他们都是敌人。”  
“那我也是了？”Kylo跟着嚷了起来。  
“你在开什么玩笑？”Hux不耐烦的推开了对方，“看看你自己！你的眼睛！”他指着Kylo，“你已经是一个Sith了！你以为自己还能回到那边去？”  
Kylo瞪大了眼睛，一瞬间脸色苍白的可怕。Hux意识到自己说的太过了，他的手指握紧又松开，最后选择了上前抱住对方。Kylo没有接受这个拥抱，他推开Hux转身躺了回去。“你会后悔的，Hux。”他小声嘟囔着，神经质地咬着自己的手指甲。“你会像我一样后悔的。”  
Hux叹了口气，上前重新从背后揽住Kylo，并将他的手指从牙齿中解救出来。他亲吻着颤抖的指尖，用胸膛温暖着Kylo。“我杀了他们。”Kylo念叨着，“外公好不容易帮我摆脱了控制，但我还是让他失望了。”  
“我不是他们的好孩子。”  
那不是你的错，Kylo。”Hux用力将Kylo转过来，他吻着对方的眼睛。“而且你是我的。”  
“我要杀了Snoke。”Kylo眼睛里的暗金色闪烁起来，像暗夜璀璨的火。  
“我知道。”Hux抚摸着他的头并亲吻他的嘴角，“我们会成功的。”

05  
Ren武士的出击没有抓到机器人，却带回了一个女孩儿。Hux皱着眉看完了歼星舰上传来的消息，将报告扔到一旁。他根本不关心地图的事儿，并打从心底希望Snoke找不到那位最后的绝地。他还有一桌子关于新共和国的善后要处理。宇宙中有无数的星球政权在排队等着和FO联络，以确定双方处于什么样的关系中。没有人希望自己是下一个被瞄准的对象，他们纷纷积极地递出橄榄枝等待Hux垂青。  
“我要见那个女孩儿。”一道声音强硬地穿插进Hux的脑子，令他差点掐断了手上的标记笔。他用力捏了捏鼻梁，抛开手边的工作，招来书记官通知他自己要回去一趟。  
自弑星者的首次出击成功后，Kylo就拒绝和Hux说话。晚上宁愿抱着Milicent冥想，也不愿意上床睡觉。Hux在心里将其称之为可笑的愧疚，而Kylo明显也知道。但他仍然要与Hux置气，如同之前每一次Hux出征回来。他们关于类似问题争吵过，彼此互相愤怒地指责。Hux认为Kylo只是假惺惺，Kylo则坚持Hux可以控制牺牲。  
“你找上我的时候就很清楚我的目标！”Hux的嘴角绷地很直，这显示他的情绪正在暴怒的边缘。“除非你的原力能强大到瞬间控制一整个星球，否则就不要来干涉我怎么稳固自己的势力。”  
“我们的协议核心是我庇护你，让你能暗中修炼原力。而你保证这一切不被Snoke察觉，直到我们干掉他为止。你想要向他复仇，甚至为此成为Sith。而我想要FO，我要一个只属于自己的帝国。”  
“别以为我和你滚上了床就会跟你一起投向你母亲，你还不值这个价！我永远不会向共和国低头！”  
Kylo被Hux说的低下了头，等他再抬头时猛地将Hux扑倒在地上。即使他选择精修原力，也无法掩盖其本身是一位绝地候补的历史。当Kylo想的时候，他还是能轻易压倒Hux的。而Hux根本不怕Kylo，真实身份也好秘密协议也好黑暗原力也好，他毫无畏惧。因为他拥有更大的野心，并且他知道Kylo需要他。他找不到除了自己以外更好的合作对象。  
最终他们彼此的情绪通过性来解决，Hux粗暴的上Kylo，让他在疼痛中发泄出自己矛盾的烦恼。他告诫Kylo：“你最好别想那么多，乖乖练习原力考虑怎么干掉Snoke就够了。”  
这个方法确实很好用，有效阻止了Kylo不再陷入过多的自责。他将自己囚禁在Hux的房间里，当Hux的小鸟。为他鸣唱他想听的歌，并展示自己美丽的翅膀。它们在Hux的呵护下越美丽，就代表着他力量越强大。  
现在Kylo的原力可以轻松覆盖整个弑星者集地了。  
Hux一进屋就看见Kylo趴在整片的落地窗前，注视着天空上那个新出现的恒星。他穿了一条裤子，太小太紧，以至于半个屁股被挤压在外面。Hux的感觉自己的额角跳了跳，只得咬牙上前用力捏了一把那团让人心烦的白肉。“我让你穿好衣服。”  
“我穿了。”Kylo无辜的转身看向Hux，“但是裤子太小了。”  
Hux看见完全没有办法拉上的拉链以及整个被裸露在外面的性器，觉得额角更痛了。“这是我的裤子。”“我知道。”Kylo将自己挂到Hux身上，讨好的舔着对方的耳朵。  
“你至少可以穿上内裤。”Hux一边指责着对方，一遍忍不住将双手放到Kylo的屁股上揉捏。  
“那些又窄又薄的蕾丝？”Kylo笑出了声，“你这个变态，我才不穿。”

06  
“我需要那个女孩儿。”Kylo仰躺在床上，手里逗弄着Milicent。而Hux正在一边扒掉那条太紧的裤子，一边为手里两条大长腿的根部盖上自己的印章。他用牙齿厮磨着Kylo私处最嫩的肌肤，疼的他整片大腿肌肉都在颤抖。  
而Kylo仍然坚持着描述自己的计划。“我感觉到了，她的潜力很强大。Snoke一定会对她感兴趣，他会想见她。嘶——”他忍不住用大腿夹紧了那颗红色的脑袋，而Hux的手毫不客气地分开它们。“我们可以——和她、合作！”Kylo抓紧了Milicent，使她发出了不舒服的声音。Kylo只好放手让她跑掉，他想用手将Hux拉起来，但Hux先一步占领了高地。他轻轻咬了Kylo饱满的囊袋一口，微微抬头的阴茎立刻弹跳了起来。“操你的！Hux！”Hux在Kylo两腿间发出了笑声，“我正在做呢！继续说啊？”  
Kylo咬住了自己的手指。他感觉到Hux的舌头舔舐着他的会阴，并逐渐向下开始描绘穴口的皱褶。Kylo终于无法忍耐地将手握向了自己的阴茎。  
“我、可以——”他断断续续的说着，伴随着喘息。“带她、去见Snoke——的本体。嗯——她、会——成为、唔！很好的、掩饰——Hux！”Kylo的整个臀部被抬高远离了床铺，他的双腿挂在Hux肩膀上。同时一条灵活又火热的舌头探了进去，并快速进出着。他甚至能听到啧啧的水声。  
“我们可以——”Kylo的声音开始变调，“联手！嗯——干、干掉………唔嗯……哈——！干掉Snoke！Fuck！”  
Hux终于抬起了头，他将Kylo的屁股放到裆部上，自己整个上半身正面覆盖了下去。“不错的计划。”他舔了舔Kylo的耳朵，让身下的人忍不住缩起了脖子。“现在先帮我解开拉链。”  
Kylo的手指摸索到Hux的下腹，他忍不住借用了原力，以更快让自己的和Hux的性器面对面。当它们彼此贴在一起时，Hux发出了满意的声音。他蹭了蹭的Kylo的脸，“干的不错。”Kylo的手开始撸动两人的阴茎。  
“那么干掉Snoke以后呢？”Hux一边吻着身下的锁骨一边问，他的一只手在下面继续开拓着Kylo。  
“你可以——掌握、FO！”Kylo继续喘着气回答，“我、可以……我……父母！”  
“想回家？”Hux的手指停留在Kylo体内最敏感的点上，缓缓磨蹭着。“嗯？”  
Kylo拼命点头。  
“不准。”Hux咬了Kylo的乳头一口，使其迅速充血变硬。“不准离开我。”他狠狠按压着手指下的要害，让Kylo发出了高亢的尖叫。“等我得到了FO，我就立刻给你母亲发正式信函。”  
他退出手指，调整了一下自己的姿势。  
“［把你儿子嫁给我，不然就开战。］我会用弑星者一直瞄准到他们答应为止。”  
Hux说完就冲了进去，Kylo立刻尖叫着射了出来。

07  
Hux将Kylo摁在床上狠狠地折腾了一番，只到Kylo再也不敢提离开为止。他在结束后温柔地亲吻Kylo流满泪水的脸，嘴里哼着愉快的调子。Kylo在他怀里躲着不断落下的吻，声音沙哑地提出要求：“让我见那个女孩儿。”“不是现在。”Hux捏着Kylo柔软的腰部，“那玩意儿守着她呢。”  
“她还没醒。”Kylo向后仰起了头，眼神飘到了远处。“唔，看来他也对她很感兴趣。”  
“他不仅想要地图，还想要她。”Kylo舔了舔嘴角，“真贪心啊。”  
“你一向很难满足。”Hux揉了揉Kylo的脑袋，从床上支起身子。  
“你说到底谁会先得到地图呢？”Kylo抓住了Hux的手指，“Luke舅舅的行踪……一定是我太让他失望了。”  
“干掉Snoke，他一定会对你改观。”Hux无所谓的点了支烟，“到时候谁能找到他都没关系。”  
Kylo闻言笑了起来，他轻轻咬着Hux的手指尖，脑袋在Hux胸口蹭来蹭去。“这是个好机会，我已经等不及了。”  
“有点耐心，小坏蛋。”Hux勾了勾Kylo的舌头，随即被咬出一圈牙印。  
“她醒了。”Kylo突然停下了动作，过了一会儿后他抬起头看向Hux。“你该过去了。”  
Hux认命地离开了床。  
“Hux。”临出门前，Kylo叫住了他，眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光。“她的原力，很强大。”  
Hux挑起眉，转身挥了挥手。“知道了。”  
等Hux到的时候，正好赶上那个复制体在向Snoke控诉。一切都进行地很顺利，Hux想。那个没用的复制体成功地让Snoke对女孩儿起了兴趣，想要见她。除了Kylo正在他脑子里尖叫。  
“你怎么敢——？！我不允许！不可以不可以——！绝对不准攻击母亲他们！”  
“闭嘴。”Hux在脑子狠狠的回击他，“动动你的脑子和原力，让执行官们瞄准Snoke的老巢。”他走向弑星者的指挥总部，一边指导着Kylo。“把准备武器的时间拖到你们去见他的时候，同时解决掉FO里另外几个老顽固。还有你那些亲、爱、的、师兄们，Ren武士团，嗯？”  
Kylo的尖叫停止了。Hux甚至能想象对方正混身赤裸地盘腿坐在房间地板上，周围的一切杂物都在原力的作用下围着他旋转。Hux勾起嘴角，开始命令属下给弑星者蓄能。  
整个基地高速运转起来，Hux满意的俯视着自己的疆土。他脚下的这颗星球，将帮他走上更辉煌的路！他忍不住要笑出声了。  
“Sir！”  
“Hux！”  
两道声音同时打断了他。  
“Ren大人的囚犯逃跑了。”  
“我父亲来了。”  
Hux深吸一口气，靠紧紧握住拳头才让自己没有当着所有人面怒吼出来。

08  
Hux暴躁地想在指挥中心走来走去。但他得克制住自己不在下属面前显得焦虑，所以他只能狠狠盯着那些空中乱窜的战机。它们像一只只恼人的虫子，惹Hux心烦。  
他不想再管Kylo事后又会发多大的脾气，他现在只想把他们全部打下来，最好还能拽出里面的驾驶员公开处刑。好吧，这个大概不行。也许他可以考虑拿去和抵抗组织交换点什么。比如那个黑皮肤的小叛徒，一腔热血，满怀正义。给他惹出了这么多计划外的麻烦。  
Hux紧紧咬着牙关，注意力不断在Ren武士的行动报告、弑星者的蓄能时间、Kylo在他脑子里的念叨中来回转移。他必须冷静下来，他告诫自己。他们的计划明显已经玩完了。  
女孩儿丢了，并且和他未来的岳父大人在一起。他们正在愉快的给自己的弑星者装炸弹，而复制体正在接近他们。Hux感觉自己额角的青筋跳了跳。  
是时候要做出取舍和决定了，他想。  
如果弑星者真的按原计划发射，Hux非常确定Kylo会想马上杀掉他。危险的宠物，Hux眯了眯眼，开始在脑子里呼唤Kylo。  
“Hux……”Kylo的声音非常的缥缈，Hux立刻就察觉到了不对。最好不要再给他出任何新状况了，Hux愤怒的想着。“我要去阻止他！”Kylo的声音被掐断了。  
该死！  
Hux愤怒的挥开了手边的东西，眼神可怕的让上前报告的下属忍不住后退了一小步。Hux狠狠瞪着他，嘴里几乎要咬出血。  
这些该死的原力怪物！  
基地内部很快传来了爆炸。Hux很清楚那是发生在什么地方，他重重地锤击桌面，再次确认了蓄能的时间。他准备赌一把。  
“准备发射！”他下达了最后的命令，快步冲向Snoke的觐见室。  
他调整好自己的表情，确保Snoke察觉不出任何异样。假装惊慌的跑向那个高大的最高领袖投影。  
“带着KyloRen来见我！”  
他得到了想要的命令，低头勾起嘴角。  
“穿上你的武士袍上指挥舰，Kylo。”  
Hux披上外套踏上指挥舰，满意地看着Kylo正抱着他重伤的父亲好好待在眼前。“那个复制体呢？”他挑眉问对方，一边示意士兵们准备起飞。“在雪地里。他输给那个女孩儿了，我不会让他赢。”Kylo用原力控制着HanSolo的伤口，直到成功将他移到医疗舱里。“我接住他了。”他彻底松了一口气，脱力地被Hux抱进怀里。“做的很好，让那玩意儿给弑星者陪葬吧。”他吻了吻Kylo苍白的嘴唇，“现在，我们出发去干掉Snoke。”  
新的征程，即将开始。

 

 

番外 [Another End]

＊Kylo没有救下HanSolo，但仍然上了指挥舰。而Hux最后才到达。

KyloRen一直知道自己是不完整的。  
他的身体内有一场历日旷久的战争，不断撕扯着他的灵魂，并令他痛苦。他一直想要寻求帮助，但却没有可以祈求的对象。所有人，他遇见过的那些。在看他之前，都首先看到的是他的血统，他的身份，以及他的原力。它们使他们疯狂，比如Snoke。但当他们看见他本身，就会皱起眉。  
weak，是他经常得到的一个评价。他们厌恶并痛恨他本身，因为他无法匹配自身所拥有的力量。  
除了一个人，Hux。  
Hux看他的眼神和看别人没有什么区别，那怕他在Hux眼中甚至不算一个人。但是Hux面对他时是平静的，他不关心KyloRen身上所代表的一切。Hux只相信自己，而这正好让KyloRen找到了一座灯塔。他喜欢Hux看着他，于是他找上了Hux。  
直到他们分开。  
当他和Hux一起被派出去建设弑星者计划的时候，他突然在某一天醒来意识到了自己的变化。  
他被偷走了一部分。力量、还有记忆。  
在此之前的所有事情都变成了碎片，堆积在大脑里像一个个陷阱，等着在他挖掘时伤害他。体内长久的疼痛也仿佛消失了，但他已想不起自己是为了什么疼痛。他好像一具只剩下固定行为模式的机器人，唯独失去了运算能力。  
然后他在看见Hux的时候，发现自己又变成了对方眼中的一件物品。可消耗的那种。

“又”，KyloRen在冥想中思考着，为什么自己会用又这个词语来形容。他关于Hux的记忆剩下的特别少，仅存和作战相关的那些。这让他忍不住去翻阅那些锋利的碎片。  
有很少很少的一点画面，验证着他的怀疑并非毫无道理。他和Hux握手，不是彼此戴着手套，而是肌肤相贴。他们一定达成过什么协议，而内容和自己有关。现在的自己。  
KyloRen想继续挖掘，但那个景象立刻就碎掉了。  
他很愤怒。  
伴随着愤怒的是越来越不受控制的原力。  
有时候他的原力会突然强大到覆盖很大一个范围，各种各样的思维尖叫着冲进他的脑子里横冲直闯。太多画面闪过，甚至包括Hux的。他看到培养皿、淹没一切的液体、裂开的光剑水晶、各种各样的红色。白的肌肤，上面流淌着粘稠的液体。黑暗面。  
然后下一刻，他就会失去记忆。他完全不知道自己为什么出现在这里。  
他感到恐慌，以及更大的愤怒。他需要发泄，于是挥舞着光剑毁坏一切。  
最初Hux会因此愤怒地对他咆哮，但很快也就不再理会类似的行为。他只在必要的时间见KyloRen。他又变成了一个人。除了Snoke，时刻惦记着他的力量。没有人想要关注他。他只能让所有人畏惧他。他感觉自己的一切都像被人躲在暗处操控着，像一道漆黑的影子，附骨之疽。令他无法安眠。  
他只好长期躲在歼星舰上，除了必要的报告绝不降落到弑星者。在房间里对着达斯维达的遗物冥想，躲避着和Hux接触。甚至故意敌对。  
因为Hux明显知道什么，却没有站在他这边。

KyloRen对着外公的头盔，懦弱地缩成一团。他竭尽原力去触碰，想要质问他们为什么不回应他。他就在这里，为何没有人帮助他。  
他在自己的黑色面具下哭的像个幼童，因为被抛弃。  
Luke的行踪几乎变成了他最后的一根稻草。当年的屠杀，他只记得自己清醒过一瞬。后面的记忆全是混乱的，他的大脑糟糕的像被人打碎过。每一张翻出的画面都如同万花筒一样凌乱。  
他只会依靠命令而行，他被如此设定。  
直到在铁桥上，来自背后的声音敲醒了沉睡的灵魂。  
“Ben！”  
那像一把钥匙，突然打开了尘封已久的门。他想起了自己，他真正的自己，以及黑暗原力。  
当他再睁开眼睛时，却躺倒在雪地上。  
他的身体上布满了伤口，脸上疼的仿佛被火烧过。他听见远处的大地传来轰鸣，而自己仿佛躺在一块即将崩溃的碎玻璃上。雪还没有落到脸上就化了，混着他的血，让他看上去就像一个赤色的怪物。他看见有一个人走向了他。  
Hux。  
“你又输了。”Hux走到他面前，用脚尖转动着他的脑袋。“真狼狈，像一件没用的垃圾。”  
第一次的，KyloRen感觉自己停滞已久的大脑又重新转动了起来。  
他看着Hux，愤怒再次席卷了全身。  
“他夺走了你！”

Hux耸着肩笑了，他甚至还在抽烟。  
“机会是同等的，而你输了。”  
“不——！不对！”KyloRen大吼，“那不是我！不是！那是黑暗原力的怪物！他控制了我！啊！”  
Hux狠狠碾压着他肩上被洞穿的伤口，疼的KyloRen在雪地上蜷缩起来。  
Hux蹲了下来，看着他。眼神一如最初的时候，像看着一件物品。  
“你确实不是他。”  
他在他眼中不是活物。  
“你是Ben。”  
Hux将烟蒂扔进了冒着鲜血的伤口里，站起身。“再见了，废物。”  
“不！Hux！”KyloRen尖叫起来，他的脑子里拼凑出了更多的画面。和这个男人接吻，被按在地上操，从背后的拥抱。眼泪瞬间就涌出来滑过了他的脸颊。“我才是你的！我才是！”他想起来了。  
他看到了这个男人的野心，寻求他的帮助。他们达成了协议，有一个计划。他们决定弄一具复制体。但是他太愚蠢了，他体内的黑暗原力早已经独立，他根本没有成功控制住过。它们一直在误导他，直到借着他的血肉获得了完整的身体。这彻底分裂撕碎了他。  
他再次成为了一件可以随时被抛弃的工具，如同现在。  
“Don’t Go!”他又一次向Hux伸出了祈求的手。“他才是假的！是怪物！”  
“那又怎么样？”Hux扫了他一眼。“我只想要Kylo。”他留给KyloRen一个残酷的微笑，转身离去。  
KyloRen瞪大了眼睛，突然明白了。  
有太多机会，是他自己放弃了。他总是在原力的驱使下随波逐流，最后再也回不了头。  
当他听从Snoke的声音那一刻起，他就输了。  
他看着Hux的背影，一直到他登上指挥舰和那个黑暗的怪物拥抱。他们走了，将他遗弃在这个即将分崩离析的星球上。  
他将在弑星者盛大的毁灭烟火中化为灰烬。  
KyloRen痛苦地闭上了眼睛。


End file.
